Chin-ups, pull-ups, and dips are strength training exercises in which an exerciser lifts their entire body weight. In a chin-up exercise, an exerciser grasps an overhead bar and raises himself or herself to a raised position with their chin in substantially the same vertical position as their hands. A pull-up exercise is similar to a chin-up apart from the hand position. Generally, the palms of the hands face towards the face in a chin-up exercise, while the palms face outward or towards one another for a pull-up. In a dip exercise, the exerciser supports their hanging body on a pair of parallel handles with their arms straight and extending down along their sides. The exerciser then bends their arms at the elbow and lowers their body, then pushes their body straight up by straightening their arms.
Both chin-up and dip exercises are very difficult for the average person to do without assistance. Various types of chin/dip exercise equipment are known for assisting people in performing such exercises. One example of such equipment is the assisted dip/chin exercise device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,139 of Towley. Dedicated chin/dip exercise equipment generally has an upright frame with overhead handles for chin-ups and pull-ups and a lower pair of parallel handles for dips, as well as a pivotal assist or foot bar connected to a weight stack through a cable and pulley system which can apply a pre-adjusted force to assist an exerciser in performing the exercise. One problem with such equipment is that the exerciser may hit their head on the overhead chin-up handles when stepping onto the raised assist bar or when performing dip exercises.